Last Christmas
by Broken Holiday Record Contest
Summary: A Christmas classic by Wham helps Edward realize that this year, he's giving his heart to someone special. AH/AU


_Last Christmas_

Rating: T

Song: Twelve Last Christmas

Summary: A Christmas classic by Wham helps Edward realize that this year, he's giving his heart to someone special.

Disclaimer: Author does not own the song, or any public/recognizable characters, including those from Twilight, by S. Meyer

**Bella POV**

It all started out harmless enough. It was our first Christmas alone and we decided to make the best of it; rent some movies, order pizza and get shit-faced with spiked eggnog and cheap wine.

I had known Alice for over a year now; when I moved to Forks for my senior year, she quickly became the best friend I could ever hope for. When we graduated, we moved to New York for college. Alice's brother, Edward, already lived there since he graduated a year before us. Like the gentleman Edward was, he let us stay with him in his already tiny New York Apartment.

Really, Edward was the most amazing guy I'd ever known. Apart from accepting us in his small apartment and helping us adjust to the big city, he was gorgeous and down-to-Earth. Needless to say, I developed a small crush on him - slowly becoming more than just a girlish crush. Honestly, it was sort of pathetic.

But back to our little impromptu Christmas party…

Alice's parents were going up to Alaska to celebrate Christmas with their extended family and my parents had gone on a cruise. Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, went back home to Texas. So, Alice and I stayed behind with Edward in New York and decided to throw our own little Christmas party. We'd invited Edward to our little soiree as well - but he declined. He had been in a very pissy mood this evening, ever since _she_ broke up with him.

I, on the contrary, had been fucking ecstatic to see the bitch go. When we moved here, Tanya made it clear she didn't appreciate a girl who wasn't related to Edward living under the same roof. Whenever she visited, it seemed like she went out of her way to show me that _her _Edward was off limits. I swear, she timed everything so that Edward and she would start making out the exact moment I wandered into the living room – pathetic, if you ask me. Even Alice complained that she was way too noisy whenever she stayed over.

Although I always imagined Edward was great in bed, I really didn't need his girlfriend screaming at the top of her lungs, "Fuck, baby, yeees! Just like that," at fucking 3 o'clock in the morning.

I'll admit that I was a little sad that Edward was still brooding, but Alice had immediately snapped me out of my self-induced depression by promising a night of Christmas fun. After renting several Holiday-themed movies, we settled on the couch and polished off the brandy-spiked eggnog.

By the third movie - _Home Alone _- we had moved onto the wine and we were laughing our asses off. Apparently, _Home Alone_ was a thousand times funnier when you were shit-faced and slightly sleep deprived.

Halfway through the movie though, Alice suddenly stopped the DVD and jumped up from her seat.

"It's twelve! Merry Christmas, Bella!" she shouted.

"Merry Christmas!" I answered, hoping out of my seat and tackling her with a hug.

Flipping the channels, I settled on one of those satellite music channels that was playing Christmas music. Alice and I sang along the tunes of 'Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer' and 'Feliz Navidad'.

Edward seemed a little disturbed by our singing since he thumped the wall from his room; perhaps an indication for us to shut up, but we were too smashed to care.

Just when I was about to tell Alice that we should stop and finish the movie - we both squealed in sync when we heard the intro of one of the cheesiest and – of course - classic Christmas songs.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, You gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

I don't know what made me do it, (probably the copious amounts of liquor) but I jumped on top of the center table, grabbed the remote and used it as my microphone as I sung my little heart out. Turns out, George Michael had nothing on me.

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, You gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special…"

**Edward POV**

Merry-Fucking-Christmas to me. I know that this is supposed to be "the most wonderful time of the year" or some shit like that, but… honestly? I feel just like saying, "fuck off and leave me alone". Yeah, this was my year to be the Grinch of Christmas. Really, I'm not this type of person – in fact, I usually love this time of year; all the wonderful snow and decorations, but after the unexpected heartache, the last thing I want to do was to be full of cheerful. I was perfectly happy brooding and being a downright miserable bastard.

Well – not really, but I didn't have a choice. Tanya left me. The most gorgeous woman in the world had shattered my heart, and I had no idea what to do – well, except sit here and stare at the peeling white paint of my bedroom, feeling sorry for myself.

"It's twelve! Merry Christmas, Bella!" My sister's piercing voice boomed throughout my tiny apartment.

"Merry Christmas!" Bella, my other roommate chimed after her. I groaned out of annoyance – these two have been the epitome of Christmas cheer since they started drinking about four hours ago.

Alice and Bella had insisted on having a Christmas party at our tiny apartment, but I had declined. I was too busy being… well, as Alice put it, "a grumpy bastard". I just rolled my eyes, huffed and secluded myself in my nice dark room. Actually, getting wasted and singing lame Christmas songs wasn't that bad of an idea, but I just couldn't.

"… and if you've ever saw it, you say it even glows…" Alice sang.

"Like a light bulb!" Bella echoed.

"All of the other reindeer…" Bella and Alice's high-pitched voices rang throughout the thin white walls.

_God, do they ever stop? _

Just in case, I banged on my bedroom wall for good measure. They stopped for a moment, and then probably flipping me off through the wall, they continued their impromptu Christmas concert; "Feliz Navidad" was next. While hearing Bella and Alice trying to sing a foreign song I have to admit, a small- _very small_ – smile appeared across my face. Those two were always singing – even though they had the worst voices known to man; I've told them this several times.

"Well then, let's hear your awful singing then!" They always retorted back.

Usually, I just roll my eyes, but one night I had grabbed my guitar and surprised the shit out of them, by singing a Jeff Buckley song. Let's just say… they never question my vocal ability again. I laughed softly at the memory of their faces – surprise and slight shock – but quickly chastised myself. I was supposed to be miserable and brooding – right?

_Right._

I sighed, rubbing my hands over my tired face. Maybe I just needed sleep – but how the fuck was I suppose to do that, when my apartment was being over-taken by the most Christmas-happy people I've ever come across? I took a deep breath – this really needed to stop – Wham's, "Last Christmas" just came on, followed by womanly squeals.

Getting up from my bed, I threw my hoodie on over my naked torso and opened my door only to come across the most amusing and slightly erotic scene of my entire life.

Bella was up on the tiny coffee table, cable remote in hand, singing along to everyone's favorite guilty pleasure Christmas song.

"Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby do you recognize me?  
Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me."

With an amused smirk perched upon my features, I was simply hypnotized with my roommate. Bella – who usually wore bagging sweatpants and sweatshirts, was dancing up on my table – in a tiny red tank top and a pair of short-shorts that read, "Merry Christmas" across her butt; the reason, I assume, was that our tiny apartment only had two temperatures this season: freeze-your-ass-cold, or scorching-hot. It was the same reason why I slept almost on the nude, and the explanation for Bella's barely there shorts.

Needless to say, I shifted around uncomfortably at the sight. Alice was in the room somewhere – but, I didn't notice her – all my attention was focused on this woman, who was currently shaking her "Merry Christmas" covered ass towards me, her hips moving in a completely seductive way, continuing on with her ridiculous singing.

"(Happy Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I Love You" I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again"

Seeing Bella so carefree and happy reminded me of a few weeks ago, when Emmett had convinced us to go to a karaoke bar with him and Rosalie. It was the very last day of finals, and instead of going to a club, Rosalie suggested we go to the karaoke bar where she worked part-time. It was a pretty amazing night, even if Tanya was not so happy to be there.

**

"_Come on Tanya! Everyone else has sung except you, baby." My girlfriend just huffed and crossed her arms._

"_For the last time, Edward, I refuse to make a complete idiot of myself." I sighed, frustration evident across my features. I leaned back an uncomfortable silence took over the table._

"_Well… I don't mind making an ass of myself – it's all about liquid courage, right Edward?" I look at Bella and smiled cheekily._

_I shot a quick glance over at Tanya – her arms crossed and her gaze fixed on her phone. She had spent almost all night texting her friends._

"_Right, Bella. Shall we?" I said, glancing around and handing her my glass of beer under the table. _

_Bella's gorgeous smile appeared upon her lips. Bella rose up the glass and chugged it, burping out loud. "Yup." _

_Everyone burst out laughing – well, except Tanya who muttered what sounded like, "disgusting". I just rolled my eyes, as well as everyone else. Chugging a shot of my own, Bella I went up to the stage to do our best imitation of Journey's, "Don't Stop Believin'"._

_Needless to say, we fucking rocked it._

**

Yeah, that was a pretty good night, even considering how Tanya bailed after our tribute to Journey - claiming she was tired. It was for the best, since I had enjoyed the rest of the night with my friends and not worrying about making sure whether or not Tanya was having a good time.

Alice's high-pitched voice brought me back to the sight in front of me. My sister had joined Bella on top of the table and was doing her best imitation of a back up dancer.

"A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
My God I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man undercover but you tore me apart  
Oooh, Oooh  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again."

Bella and Alice continued their impromptu concert, as I kept my laughter to myself. I took a quick glance at my usual tidy apartment. Empty bags of potato chips, three or four open bags of candy, a half-empty bottle of wine, two almost-empty pizza boxes, and eggnog glasses scattered around. I shook my head, smiled, and ran a hand through my unruly hair.

God, this was going to be a bitch to clean up in the morning, but it was nice to see that some women actually eat crap that was bad for you – Tanya ate like she was a fucking rabbit.

**

"_Thai, Edward? You know I don't eat anything foreign," Tanya whined, eyeing the glowing red letters with distaste. _

"_Baby, I just thought we try something different. With all the salads you eat, I'm afraid you'll turn into a rabbit." I said, teasing her playfully. However, Tanya wasn't amused._

"_That wasn't funny, Edward. Would you rather I eat this shit and become fat?" she asked, waving her hand around the Thai restaurant._

_I just rolled my eyes and escorted her inside. Once we were seated, she proceeded to ignore me for most of the evening. _

"_I'd rather you gain a bit of weight then eat basically nothing at all." I mumbled, eyeing the menu._

_Tanya, who was checking her lipstick in the mirror of her compact, closed it with a snap. "Don't be ridiculous, Edward."_

"_Can I take your order?" The waiter asked his accent thick. _

_Tanya sighed and turned towards the poor man. "Yes, your freshest salad please and a bottle of water…" she paused waiting for the man to do something. "You're not going to write it down? Bottle water… NOT tap water," she said slowly, embarrassing me by the way she was treating the waiter. _

"_Tanya…" I tried to reason with her again; however, I knew it was useless. This was Tanya and her way of living. What a fucking hell she was living in._

_A half-eaten meal and a fight later, I walked inside my apartment with boxes of leftovers only to find Bella rummaging through the kitchen. _

"_Hey," she called, not meeting my gaze. "Alice is out with Jasper and we really need to go grocery shopping." _

_I absentmindedly nodded and settled the boxes and my keys on the counter, moving to the kitchen to get a beer from the fridge. _

"_What's this?" Bella asked, opening the big brown bag. _

"_It's yours if you want it. Had dinner at the new Thai place that opened around the corner, it was good," I commented, opening the can and talking a big gulp. _

_I saw Bella pick a piece of cold chicken from the container with her fingers and delicately pop it in her mouth. She chewed slowly; it was a bit amusing to watch her try to decipher the flavor. _

"_Not bad," she concluded, taking the container and shoving it in the microwave. "We should order from there next movie night." _

_Amazed at her ability to try new things, I really had no words. She finished the whole plate and I kept her company while she ate and while she listened to me prattle on about this year's classes._

**

Alice's moves made me shake my head. I was in no fucking way interested in seeing my sister do a booty drop.

"Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special."

Clearing my voice over the boisterous music and laughter, I had about seen enough of my sister Alice shaking her barely covered butt in my face. Now – with Bella this was quite the turn on, but with Alice – this… this was just completely wrong. However, I went unnoticed as Bella turned towards Alice and they both sang into the remote. Honestly, I have never known anyone like these two. Well, my sister was in a world of her own – full of sunshine, lipstick and glitter and Bella… well, Bella was just… _Bella_.

"A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man under cover buy you tore him apart  
Maybe next year I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special."

Watching Bella, her bright brown eyes closed, her arm failing out in front of her, I realized that Bella was special. No, not that special needs way - well, perhaps at times, mostly when it came to balance - but the _good_ special.

The irony of that statement? Tanya was the one that had made me start to realize just how much Bella meant to me.

**

_Three days ago I had gone to Tanya's, praying to God she would accept my idea, and finally get some peace around the most important girls in my life. _

"_Babe, Alice wanted me to invite our to our little Christmas party we're having. What do you say?" I asked innocently wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. _

_Tanya's features took on a look of disgust as she pushed out of my arms. "Honestly, Edward? I'd rather stick pencils in my eyes. You know I can't stand that sister of yours and her fucking roommate." _

_I furrowed my brows. "Well, you could've just said no, Tanya. You don't have to be a bitch about it." _

_Tanya turned around and laughed sarcastically. "Are you kidding me, Edward? Haven't you seen the way she looks at you? Or better yet, the way you look at her?"_

"_What the fuck, are you talking about?" I yelled, my anger getting the best of me. _

"_I'm talking about Bella, Edward. That short, plain Jane girl you live with. She drools over you every time she sees you and you openly flirt with her every second you possibly can!" she retorted, her voice as loud as mine. _

"_That's just ridiculous, Tanya! I love you!" I said, grasping at ends. _

_Tanya just shook her head. "Just leave, Edward!"_

"_I …don't want her, Tanya!" I said, but I couldn't even mask the doubt in my voice. _

"_We're over, Edward! Do you hear me? This has been a long time coming and your fascination with this… this… 'Bella' is the final straw, you hear me? We're done!" Tanya yelled, pushing me out the door. _

_I was too confused by my inner struggle to protest. I simply let her shove me outside and didn't even stay to try to talk it out. _

_After a long walk back to my place, I was already in a horrible mood. My irritation towards Tanya filtered back and I started a fight with Alice over practically nothing. While in the mist of my sister calling me an 'insensitive asshole', Bella walked in. _

"_Wow, Ali, calm down. What happened?" she asked looking from me to Alice. _

"_Nothing-"_

"_The brooding pussy, here just got dumped! And he's taking it out on me!" Alice cried, the frustration in her face making me feel like an ass. _

"_Oh, Edward, I'm sorry," Bella said, her voice completely apologetic. _

_Her sincerity made my ire rise. "What do you know?" I mumbled, turning and leaving them gaping while they watched me walk away. Only one thought passed through my head… _

_I do not want Bella…_

**

I don't want her…

I don't want…

I don't…

I… shit, George Michael had a pretty good God damn point. As the Christmas classic ended, I realized that while I had given Tanya my heart, this year was my chance to give it to someone special… someone who actually deserved it… someone who at the moment had, "Merry Christmas" written across her ass.

I couldn't resist the urge to clap when they finished their show. Alice and Bella turned, giving me ear – to - ear smiles as they bowed.

"Edward!" Bella said cheerfully, stumbling as she hoped down the table.

The phone rang, and Alice went to answer it as Bella skipped towards me. "So, you decided to come out of your self-pity hole?" she asked, wrapping her arms drunkenly around me.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her – such a natural feeling. "Well, someone had to tell you and Alice what horrible singers you are," I whispered into her ear.

Bella laughed her beautiful laugh. "You weren't complaining when we kicked ass at singing Journey!!" she retorted.

"Hey! You two, keep it down! I'm talking to Jasper!" Alice yelled from her bedroom.

Bella rolled her eyes, and un-wrapped her small frame from my body. "No phone sex, please!"

I covered my ears in disgust. "Bella! That's my sister!"

Bella shrugged as she started to pick up random wrappers from the living room and made her way to the kitchen, throwing away the wrappers into the trashcan. I leaned against the frame of the kitchen door and happily watched her do her mundane chore.

"Sister's can have sex too, you know," Bella retorted; imitating my pose - leaning against the doorframe.

I laughed and smiled crookedly, my hand moving a piece of Bella's luscious brown hair out of her face. Bella closed her eyes and instinctively leaned against my hand. I let my fingers trace the soft skin of her cheek, trailing the faint blush down to her neck.

My hand curled around her chin and Bella's eyes snapped open. Her brown orbs met mine with uncertainty; her eyes seemed so clear and open to me and I wondered how I never noticed the emotion in them before. Giving her what I hoped would be a reassuring smile, I tilted her head upwards and slowly leaned in. Bella's breath hitched and my heart felt like it wanted to burst out of my chest. Finally, her sweet lips met mine. Surprised by my actions, Bella's lips froze as I kissed them softly. I gave her time to adjust, softly kissing her lower lip and lightly sucking it between mine. I kissed them once more and she responded – her lips slowly molding with mine, her breath warm on my face.

Her mouth moved with mine as the temperature of our kiss grew. My hand coiled around her neck, pressing our bodies closer to one another. Bella wrapped her hands around my neck, and pressed her hips against mine. We both moaned in response as my tongue snaked out a tasted her bottom lip. Her lips instantly parted, and I reached out to taste her. We took our time kissing each other; silently expressing whatever it was that we built up from the moment we met. After a few minutes, I realized I had her pressed against the wall; my body completely draped on hers while one of Bella's legs was hitched up to my hip.

Trying to be a gentleman, I slowly unhitched her leg and gave her enough space for her to pant without our chests touching each other. Still, I couldn't bring myself to part further from her.

"Perfect," I mumbled, breathlessly.

"Oh…" Bella moaned, her eyes lustfully opening and small smile creeping up to her lips. "Edward… what was that for?"

I smiled, grabbed her hand, kissed it softly, and pointed upwards. Bella's eyes drifted to the source of my new found courage.

"Mistletoe…" she said softly. "Well, Merry Christmas," she giggled, the adorable blush that always intrigued me making an appearance.

"Merry Christmas, Bella," I said, closing my eyes and pressing our foreheads together. Only one blissful thought ran through my mind.

_This year, I'm giving it to you._


End file.
